The New Guardian
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: Sonic has been captured by some yetis' and taken to the North Pole where he meets Santa Claus, Jack Frost, The Easter Bunny, The Tooth Fairy and the Sandman. They need Sonic's help to defeat their worst enemy Pitch Black or also known as The Bogeyman. Pitch's new plan is to become the Spirit of Halloween but ... the moon already chose the Spirit of Halloween. Who is it?
1. Prologue: Something Is Very Wrong

**_This fanfic takes place after the movie Rise Of The Guardians. If you haven't seen it yet, do not read. But I tell ya to go see it. it's hilarious, entertaining and has scary themes. I enjoyed the bits with Bunnymund in it, especially near the end that was hilarious! Hope U Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 1

Prologue: Something Is Very Wrong

A navy blue werehog was lying on the ground of the city of Station Square. He was unconscious but was about to wake up. He opened his eyes and sat up. He rubbed his head in confusion at what had happened. His eyes were an emerald green. His blue body was covered in shaggy fur. His muzzle, hands and ears were a light grey colour. There were long, sharp fangs poking out of his gums and out of his mouth. There were long claws sprouting from his fingertips and toes. He wore no gloves and no shoes, unlike what he wore when he was a hedgehog. He felt sharp tips scratch his head instead of his usual fingers and took his hand away from his head.

"What?" he asked in a gruff voice as he stared at his hand in horror.

He got off the ground and looked at himself. The werehog gave a sigh as he thought his werehog form had been taken away from him. This werehog was known as Sonic The Hedgehog or right now Sonic The Werehog. He looked down at his feet and he felt his eyes pop out of their sockets.

"What? Where are my shoes?" he asked in fear.

But he sighed and guessed he could buy a new pair with all the rings he had. He looked around him and saw the wreckage of a robot in the middle of the road. He walked over to it and examined a piece of metal.

"I know that I for sure defeated Eggman, but what happened to me to become the werehog again? I don't remember getting hit by that Dark Gaia laser again," Sonic said, trying to recall the events that happened that afternoon.

XXXXX

_Sonic stood atop a building, looking at his worst enemy's newest robot. A smirk crossed the hedgehog's face. The sun was setting behind him, creating beautiful colours in the sky as well as beautiful reflections off of the hedgehog's face._

_"So, Sonic, what do you think?" Eggman asked._

"_I'd say you'd outdone yourself this time Eggman but that would be an understatement to all the other things you've created," Sonic teased, wiping his nose._

_Eggman growled and launched a hand at Sonic, but the hedgehog dodged it in a flash. He jumped onto the arm and ran up the arm to the head and bounced off it as some missiles flew after him. He dodged each and back-flipped off one and saw the moon. He looked at its wonder and beauty and smiled. He felt a new surge of power go through his body and got into a ball and spun down the robots' back. He went through the robots' armour and the sliced every piece of metal on the robot._

"_NO! NO! THIS CANNOT BE!" Eggman screamed, banging his fists on the control panel._

"_It is Eggman," Sonic said, triumphantly._

_Sonic hurled himself out of the robot as it fell to the ground and once he landed outside the robot he watched Eggman fly away. He smiled and looked up at the moon once more, but then his eyelids lower._

"_That was tiring, I think I may take a nap now," Sonic said, falling unconscious._

XXXXX

Sonic remembered what happened and looked up at the moon. He looked at it in suspicion as he raised an eyebrow. But then shook his head as though it was ridiculous.

"Eh, must be my imagination!" Sonic exclaimed, throwing the piece of metal away. "A moon can't do that on its own."

"OW! What Hit Me!" a young voice cried.

Sonic whirled around and saw a teenage boy sitting on the ground, rubbing his head looking at the metal piece Sonic had thrown. Sonic ran over to the teen and kneeled down beside him.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that. I can make it up to you by…" Sonic was cut off as the teenager got up and walked right through Sonic.

The werehog stared, dumbfounded and looked back at the teen.

"Wh…What just happened? Did he just pass … right through me?" Sonic asked in shock.

His theory was confirmed when a couple walked right through him, causing Sonic to jump back in surprise. He looked around in horror and fright. A feeling he hardly ever felt. He looked around at the people in Station Square. The people that were ignoring him, weren't hearing him, were walking right through him.

"Wh...What's going on?" Sonic asked. "What's happened to me?"

* * *

_**Okay, as I said in my Tortured Souls Author Notes, I saw Rise of The Guardians today and I wanted to do a crossover with it. This is the Prologue of course and it kinda is like what happened at the beginning of the actual movie but differently. I hope you will enjoy this fanfic because I'm now in Rise Of The Guardians mode now. GOD! CAN I MAKE UP MY FLIPPIN' MIND!**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	2. Pitch's Message And A New Guardian

_**Thank you to TheUnrulyWereHog for reviewing. I hope u and anyone else who reads this will love it! ENJOY!**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Pitch's Message And A New Guardian

It was one year after Sonic found out that no one could see him anymore, let alone touch or hear him. He didn't know what it meant but he tried his best to stay positive that he wasn't killed the afternoon after that fight with Eggman.

At the North Pole, a man in a red outfit with a long white beard, a fat belly and tattoos of the words 'naughty' and 'nice' on each arm was walking through a huge workshop with floors full of white and grey yetis' working on toys. Some small elves were running around the workshop, chasing each other and electrocuting each other with Christmas lights. A white yeti ran up to the man and spoke to him in a different language. The man who was known all over the world as Santa Claus turned to face the yeti, but to the Guardians he was called North.

"What is it?" he asked.

The yeti led North out of the workshop and into another room. It had a huge globe inside it. There was a platform him and the yeti were standing on and there was a fireplace behind them as well as a control panel in front of them. A large open window had the moon shining into the room and onto a small picture on the floor North's boots as he walked over it and to the control panel. A bunch of yetis' were in front of the control panel, staring at the globe. The globe had all the continents that are on Earth on it and there were golden lights on each continent to show all the children that believed in him. North pushed his way through the group of yetis' and looked at the globe.

"What is matter? I do not see anything wrong," he told the yetis'.

The yetis' shook their heads and pointed at the continent that was closer to their view. The continent was Australia and on it was some writing written in some sort of black sand. North stared wide-eyed at the writing.

"Oh no," he gasped. "It cannot be."

He was about to grab a lever in the control panel when he saw the moon's light. He looked at it as though trying to figure out what it was telling him. As soon as he did figure it out his eyes widened.

"You have chosen another Guardian already?" North asked. "Why so soon?"

No answer but it continued to shine on him.

"I understand," he said and grabbed a lever and turned it then pushed it into the control panel.

Some louvers opened around the giant workshop and out came some beautiful lights known as the Northern Lights. They covered the sky in their beautiful multi-coloured glow. North folded his arms and waited for his other Guardians to arrive.

XX

An hour or so later they all arrived. The Guardians included Jack Frost, The Easter Bunny or also known as Bunnymund, The Tooth Fairy and the Sandman. Bunnymund had his arms folded across his chest as he narrowed his eyes at North.

"What's goin' on here, mate?" Bunnymund asked, glaring at North.

"You should take a look for yourself," North told him and the others as he pointed to the writing on the continent.

The Tooth Fairy gasped when she read it and flew in front of the four other Guardians and near the writing.

"This is horrible!" she exclaimed.

"What does it say, Tooth?" Jack asked, squinting at the writing to get a better view of it.

"It says:

_I have returned and will take my vengeance on all of you. I decided that my old plans to get rid of you would never work, especially with those kids that saw you. I found a new way to destroy you. To use a holiday everyone loves against you. I shall become the Spirit of Halloween and destroy your children's precious beliefs in you._

_-PB_," The Tooth Fairy read.

"Pitch again?" Jack asked.

Tooth nodded her head, sadly and Bunnymund jumped when he heard, anger began filling the rabbit.

"How is that possible? He was taken underground by those shadow things, wasn't he?" Jack asked them.

"Who knows, mate. He always seems to be able to come back. It's a wonder how he does but we don't know how," Bunnymund told Jack.

"And with him wanting to be the spirit of Halloween … he's got something worse planned than last time," North said.

"But Halloween is meant to be about freedom and fun. Going outside and getting candy from neighbours is the freedom and the fun for the kids. For teenagers and adults they would create haunted houses and scare friends and laugh about it afterwards," Jack explained, gripping his staff in anger.

"That may be true, but Pitch is known as the boogeyman and he thinks he can be the spirit of Halloween because he thinks Halloween is meant to be scary," Bunnymund explained.

"Yes, but he can't be the spirit of Halloween. Man in moon has already chosen him," North told them.

The other four guardians stopped talking and looked at North. They all had surprised expressions on their faces.

"Why would he choose someone so soon?" Bunnymund asked. "I mean Frost just joined us a few years ago."

"Use my first name Kangaroo," Jack teased.

"I'm a bunny for the last time," Bunnymund growled at Jack.

Tooth flew in between the two before they could start a fight and flew near North.

"Who is the new Guardian?" Tooth asked.

This question got Jack and Bunnymund's attention as they turned back to North. The Sandman stood beside North with a question mark made of sand appearing above his head. North took a few steps back as the moon shone on the floor beneath them. The other four did the same and watched as the floor moved out of the way and out came a giant crystal from the hole. The moonlight shone on the crystal and the crystal changed to an ice sculpture of a hedgehog doing a thumbs up pose. Tooth flew up to the sculpture and smiled at it.

"I know him! He's Sonic The Hedgehog! I got his very first baby tooth when it finally fell out! I gave him a five dollar note!" Tooth squealed in joy but then sighed. "I remember it as though it was yesterday."

Bunnymund crossed his arms and nodded his head.

"I agree. The kid didn't have much of a childhood. It was taken from him by that Eggman bloke," Bunnymund explained.

"Yes. I remember the first time I went to his house on Christmas night. It was a depressing sight. There was no tree, no stockings, not even a little toy. But I did see that he had fallen asleep waiting for me beside the cookies his Uncle made," North said, smiling at the memory.

"No matter how bad Eggman made his life he always kept his faith, his hope and his beliefs, especially in us," Bunnymund said.

They all lowered their heads and Jack just stared in confusion at them.

"Err … I have no idea what you're talking about but is he the new Guardian?" Jack asked.

"Yes, he is," North answered.

"But how can he be the new Guardian and the spirit for Halloween?" Tooth asked.

The moon shone more on Sonic's sculpture and it changed to Sonic as a werehog, howling at the moon.

"That is how," North told her.

"Oh, that poor boy," Tooth said.

"Do we need to capture him?" Bunnymund said, a small smile appearing on his face as he got out a boomerang.

"Yes, but let the yetis' do it. You have no grudge against him," North told Bunnymund.

Bunnymund frowned and folded his arms. North nodded to the yetis' and they walked over to him. North gave them a glass globe full of sparkly snow and the yetis' threw it at the wall. A colourful, swirling portal appeared in the wall where the globe had been smashed. North handed them a red sack and the yetis' jumped through the portal.

"Are you sure they'll be able to catch him?" Tooth asked North. "I've seen his most fondest memories that he can run really fast."

"They can easily lure him into an alleyway and then put him in the sack," North told her.

Tooth sighed and nodded her head in sadness and watched the portal disappear.

* * *

_**YES! CHAP 2 DONE! Well, I guess it's gonna be a Christmas Present because I won't probably be on here for the rest of the week. That's because Christmas day tomorrow as well as me not having internet access at other places I stay when my Mum's at work. I'm only starting to get to know these characters to know what they say. I know Bunnymund pretty well. I think I got his Australian accent well written because I'm Australian too. North I don't that much about his accent but I'll keep trying. I also need to remember what the areas in the movie look like until it comes out on DVD and I get it. I'll have ta look at the trailers and clips if I want to see the areas. Hope U Enjoyed! R&R please or nex chap won't come! heh heh!**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	3. Captured And A Meeting

Chapter 3

Captured And A Meeting

It was nice summer day in Station Square as Sonic walked through the city of Station Square. He was a hedgehog which he was grateful that he could still turn into a hedgehog again. He didn't need to worry about walking into people because they went right through him. He was contemplating on what had happened to him over the past year. Ever since that fight with Eggman his life hadn't been the same. People could no longer see him, people thought he went on vacation while he jumped in front of them to get their attention and Eggman hadn't attacked in a long time. He was wondering whether both him and Eggman had been killed during their fight and Eggman had been taken to Hell while Sonic was stuck in between the two. But he was still doubting that. He never gets hurt bad enough to die in a fight with Eggman. The fat man even doesn't get injured at all to get himself killed. Sonic thought that he couldn't be dead because he could change between his werehog and hedgehog forms every night and day.

He was too far in his thoughts that he didn't notice himself go into an alleyway. It was dark and cold and once he noticed where he was he looked around.

"Man, I'm such an idiot," he said. "Someone could mug me."

He smiled sheepishly at that comment, knowing no one could mug him because no one could see him anymore. Suddenly someone grabbed his quilled head and shoved him into a red sack.

"Hey! What Gives!" Sonic exclaimed.

That someone, were the yetis' that North had sent after Sonic. One held the sack with the shouting Sonic inside and another threw the glass globe at the brick alleyway wall. The yetis' jumped into the swirling portal and came out at where North and the other Guardians were waiting. The yetis' grunted and threw the sack on the ground in front of the five Guardians.

"Thank you," North said as the yetis' nodded and left.

Two elves looked curiously at the sack and poked it. Sonic screamed in pain and the two elves squealed in fright and hid behind North. Bunnymund covered his ears with his hands as his ears were very sensitive. Once Sonic's screams died down, the same two elves went over to the sack again and poked it. They had poked where Sonic's eyes were and he jumped up in defence. The sack fell down to the ground as he rose to his feet. Jack lowered his eyelids and looked at North with his arms folded. Bunnymund uncovered his ears and stared in shock at the werehog as Tooth smiled at Sonic.

"You had to use the same idea you did with me, didn't you?" Jack asked.

"What can I say, I like it," North said.

Sonic lowered his fists to his sides and looked at the five Guardians in confusion. Then it clicked in his head of who they were.

"You're Santa Claus, The Easter Bunny, The Tooth Fairy, Sandman and Jack Frost," Sonic said in astonishment, pointing at each Guardian.

Tooth flew in front of Sonic and squealed, "Oh! I can't believe I'm finally seeing you again! I haven't seen you since you were a wee little hedgehog!"

"Err … thanks," Sonic said.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes at Tooth's exclamation. Then the elves started playing instruments as the yetis' gave North a book. Sonic took a few steps back from the five Guardians and looked at them in confusion.

"W…What's going on?" Sonic asked, freaking out at the sudden music.

"It is the celebration!" North exclaimed.

Sonic looked at the Guardians and shook his head, waving with arms in an X.

"No, no celebration. What's going on? I'm in a bad mood as it is," Sonic said.

"Come now, Sonic, this a wonderful time for us," North said, opening the book.

Sonic growled and roared at the four Guardians. Some elves who were close to him flew backwards and into the fireplace. They ran out again, glaring at Sonic. The book hit North in the face as Bunnymund grabbed his ears again. When Sonic stopped, he glared at the Guardians.

"First of all, I want to know what's going on? Where am I? Why is there a celebration?" Sonic asked the five Guardians.

"We will answer that after the ceremony. Now, MUSIC!" North exclaimed.

An elf started to play his trumpet, but Sonic glared at him. The werehog growled and grabbed the trumpet off the elf and shoved it over the elves' head. The elf walked around with its head in the trupet and its hands in front of itself, trying to find out where it was going and then fell over.

"No, music," Sonic growled.

The yetis' stared at Sonic in surprise and Bunnymund uncovered his ears.

"I want to know what's going on," Sonic said, breathing heavily. "Is that too much to ask?"

All five Guardians looked at each other. Sandy got a question mark above his head and then shrugged. Sonic glared at each Guardian. He felt angry that they weren't telling him anything about why they brought him here. Bunnymund hopped over to Sonic.

"You see, mate, you've been chosen by the man in the moon," Bunnymund told Sonic.

Sonic looked at Bunnymund with wide eyes and then lowered an eyebrow.

"Man in the moon? As in there is a man living on the moon?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. You were chosen by man in moon. He is very smart about who he picks to be a new Guardian," North explained to Sonic.

"Guardian?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. You are a new Guardian. Man in moon told me himself and chose you. That is why we are doing the ceremony," North told Sonic.

Sonic looked away and at the floor.

"Guardian," Sonic said.

"We protect the children of the world from anything that could hurt them," Tooth told Sonic.

"I already protect them. I protect the children of the world and the adults," Sonic said. "Well, I used to."

The Guardians looked at each other again, but with sympathetic looks on their faces for the werehog.

"I used to be able to help them when they needed it. I used to be able to stop bad guys when it happened. I used to able to … be seen and admired by them all," Sonic said.

"Mate, listen, we'll explain everything to you about being a Guardian. As well as what the affects are of it," Bunnymund said, grabbing Sonic's shoulder.

North stood still as Bunnymund turned him.

"Right, North?" Bunnymund asked, giving North a look.

"Yes, yes, right, of course. We shall tell him everything he needs to know," North said.

Sonic's ears perked up and a small smile appeared on his muzzle. He was going to find out what they meant about him being a Guardian. That had to be good. Right?

* * *

_**Sorry I haven't updated. Remeber in my last reviews I've been saying I go to places that don't have the internet during the week and yeah. My Mum forgot to give me her laptop this week so I couldn't write any other fanfics. I only did this one tonight because I had some spare time as well as half of it was already done. Hope U Enjoyed! Please Review!**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


End file.
